


【梦帕】Aloha

by Muliang



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muliang/pseuds/Muliang
Summary: *设定延续《生命游戏Lv.256》*主要人物死亡*是甜的
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Parad
Kudos: 9





	【梦帕】Aloha

**Author's Note:**

> You give yourself away  
> To the rhythms of the world adored by the sun's rays  
> What's left to do, but to feel it all  
> You're alive now to die as dust  
> Nothing less as something more

最开始是为了友人聚会的方便，以及可以在聚会中拥有自己的私人空间，宝生永梦才购置了这么大的一栋郊区宅邸。他们的确在这片空间里度过了无数个欢乐的时光，小姬甚至提议过将这里定为他们的结婚场地，当然，这一提议被当时已年近四十的镜飞彩院长坚定地拒绝了：中年的勇者仍然向往在洁白的教堂里迎娶他的公主，而不是在日式庭院。永梦在旁边打着哈哈。作为医生中年纪最小的一个，他的情感问题鲜少被提及。虽然从来没有刻意地向外声张过，但熟悉他、熟悉他们的人都心照不宣。从这栋宅邸中成双成对的生活用品、游戏机和各种各样的细节中，不难看出人类的儿科医生和他的病毒之间的关系。

比如阳台上那些经常更换的花束。

永梦坚持让帕拉德负责照顾它们，病毒犯了很多次错，每次他刚了解一种花的习性，永梦就会带回另外一种，像是故意与他对着干。这种孩子气般的较劲，帕拉德却乐此不疲。

比如红蓝配色的那双鞋总会整整齐齐地沿着地板的纹路放好，而黑色的那双总是东一只西一只，然后在催促声中被不耐烦地摆在一起。

比如二人混用的3D眼镜。

在医生戴上老花镜之后似乎再也没有拿出来使用过了。

比如放在相框里，挂了一整面墙的照片。

他们一起布置了那堵照片墙。他们从零开始，种出了一片墙上花园，再把照片放在绿植之中。每年每月，照片都会增加，照片里的人来来去去，宝生永梦和帕拉德的身影永远在其中穿行。人类每年都有变化，这年的皱纹多了，那年他的鬓角全都白了，唯有bugster永远年轻，永远容光焕发。他和他站在一起，对外人说出的关系，从同龄的友人，到了子辈，再成了孙辈。

现在，帕拉德站在他们最引以为豪的作品前，思考着要不要把快要枯死的花束扔掉，把红蓝色的鞋永远地收入鞋柜里，再把他们的照片全部收进仓库中。

昔日的友人逐渐离去，现在永梦也走了，这栋偌大的房子成了把永生的病毒束缚在回忆里的囚笼，任何一个记录着过去的美好的物件都是他的镣铐。

宝生永梦离去之前的三年间，帕拉德从未离开过他的身体，寸步不离地从不断扩散的癌细胞中守护他的生命。老人早已无法独自胜任护理植物墙的工作，哪怕是从头上方探出来的一根杂草也无法伸手拔掉。当帕拉德回到家时，他站在他生前最常驻足的那个地方，那里一片荒凉，只有他们的照片，套着腐坏了的木制相框穿插其中。

帕拉德的数据库里有一切植物的名称和护养方式，可现在他无法提起兴致。

他坐下来，打开幻梦的游戏机。白色的机体泛黄，甚至在角落边生了一些霉菌。幻梦公司早已被新兴的游戏公司收购更名，现在还被称作幻梦的，只有隔着几年就会降临一次的檀黎斗。这款游戏机也早已停产了，里面搭载着他们的起点：全能动作X。

他没有立刻开始游戏，而是首先打开了本地排行榜。上面只有两个名称：M和P。其中“M”的记录写入于四十年前，处于排行榜的最末位。那是人类玩家的极限，年龄增长的束缚决定了游戏玩家的职业生涯总是短命的。而bugster则无视这一条似乎在万物之中都通用的法则，他们会不停变强，只要他们愿意，这一成长将永远无法停止。

帕拉德停下了。如果他再以他目前的正常速度通关哪怕一次，永梦的记录就会永远消失在这台游戏机上。

这款按键和厚厚的贴纸都被磨得反光的游戏机，品尝到了游戏病毒的眼泪的味道。

妮可说她愿意在死后把她的游戏机和她多年收藏的卡带光盘都遗赠给帕拉德，比起成长在数字时代的儿孙辈，她更相信和她年纪相仿的游戏病毒。

“包括幻梦的那台，如果你舍不得M的记录，你可以随便玩我的。”

帕拉德看着面前笑得像个小女孩一样的有着白色长发的老妇人，下定决心绝不在她的游戏机上留下任何自己的痕迹。

他们的游戏机也本可以像妮可的那台一样，拥有各种各样的名字，记录着她曾挑战的对手。可永梦无法再发挥出天才玩家的水平后，帕拉德仍在试图激发他的“潜能”。他一次次地打破他巅峰时期的战绩，似乎这样可以唤醒被埋没在时间里的“M”。永梦，他只是笑着，说了一次又一次，“下次一定会打败你的”。无法实现的许诺就是谎言。他们都知道这是谎言，可到最后的时刻，也没有谁去戳穿。

帕拉德按下了关机键，他忽然觉得很累。他习惯于集中注意力倾听心中的另一个声音，现在太安静了，连风都小心翼翼地。他昏昏沉沉地闭上眼，祈祷宿主残留在他体内的数据可以带他走向有他的梦。

哒，哒，哒。清脆的板鞋敲击木质地板的声音。不对，永梦说过不可以穿着在外面穿的鞋子走进家里。帕拉德昏昏沉沉地爬起来，迷蒙着双眼有些恼火地张口驱逐来客。

可当他定睛一看，送到舌尖上的话全都咽回去了，化成酸涩的苦水流淌进心里。

面前是身着白衣的青年男子，正是他们相遇时的年纪。大半个世纪前早已消逝的年轻的容颜重新回到了他的脸上。他抱歉地说，他没能在门口找到他的拖鞋，又赶时间，只好穿着板鞋就走了进来。

那些都不重要。宝生永梦浑身的白色在落日的余晖中反射出橘红色的梦幻的色调，一下子溢满了整个房间——他们的房间。

就像任何一个吻，早安吻、晚安吻、送别吻、轻描淡写的吻、情热之中的吻——像他们有过的任何一个吻一样，他们缠绕在一起，互相索取。帕拉德揪住永梦的领口，又不敢抓得太紧，生怕他突然消失，像蜡烛的火焰那样，轻而易举地熄灭了。舌尖擦过病毒的上腭时，帕拉德听见了从宿主的喉咙里传来的哼笑声。他抓住了他的颤抖的手，没有十指相扣，而是将手指探入桃红色袖套的袖口，摩挲常年隐藏在棉质布料之下的柔软而敏感的皮肤。他忽然不知道如何是好，只能迟疑着包裹住宿主的手。他的手比他的要小，却骨节分明，壮年时动起真格来的力度丝毫不逊于他，可他总是温柔的。

永梦顺着帕拉德的嘴角、柔和的面部轮廓，一直吻到耳后，湿热的鼻息洒在病毒的耳廓边。他开口，声音低沉沙哑，像极了一位老者。

“我们才分开多久，帕拉德？我已经开始想你了。”

帕拉德闭上了眼睛，努力拉回快要溢出眼眶的泪水。

“你是幻觉，还是梦，还是我的数据里的永梦的那一部分？”

“嘘。”永梦抬起食指，抵在帕拉德的唇上，“这些都不重要了。”

当你深爱的人离去后，你会不惜一切代价只为寻回他的一块碎片吗？

他们相拥着倒在床上，倒下时永梦下意识地扶住帕拉德的后脑勺，以免过度兴奋的病毒伤到自己。他们继续拥吻，在唇舌交缠的间隔胡乱地拉扯对方的衣物。永梦穿着很简单，不一会就被帕拉德褪下。永梦则似乎一时半会忘记了帕拉德的衣服的构造，尝试了几次还没找到正确的开口。他干脆直接把内衬的假两件拉到胸部以上，在终年不见阳光的嫩白的人造皮肤上留下绯红的印记。幻觉、梦境或是臆想留下的痕迹会在苏醒后仍然保留吗？在永梦的不太整齐的门齿碾过一侧的乳尖时，帕拉德把这个疑问抛在了脑后。那些都不重要了，重要的是，永梦在他面前，此时此刻，在他的怀里，确实地触碰着他，占有着他。

他攀上永梦的胳膊，它们其实并不如他的手臂那般强壮，那些人为输入的数据也不如人类的血肉构成的躯体那般真实。体型比他小上不少的宿主，几乎只有在像此刻一般把他包裹在身下时，才会让他从心里发觉他的高大。永梦很少在他的身上留下过多的痕迹，反正bugster会随时更新自己，那些痕迹毫无意义。这次他用大把的时间啃咬吸允他的身体，似乎是听见了帕拉德的心中的疑问，他抬起头，对上病毒的湿润的目光，轻描淡写地说：“我只是想你了。”

我也想你啊。

动作比语言更快，帕拉德突然发力，把永梦反压在身下，利落地褪下长裤和内裤，在第一轮接吻时就已经勃发了的性器挺立在胯间。

病毒的身体从一开始就被宿主所占有，永梦领着他体验人类获得快感加深感情的方式，他从内到外都被塑造成了永梦的形状。即便是永梦的身体状况日渐下滑的日子里，他也会用抚摸的方式安慰他的病毒，尽力满足被他惯坏了的身体。好不容易习惯了粗糙的手指的皮肤无比贪念青年的热度和指腹的柔软的薄茧，帕拉德颤抖着亲吻宿主的指尖，虔诚地用嘴唇摩挲他的手背。永梦用空闲的左手抚摸帕拉德的卷发，它们近日疏于打理，有不少纠缠在一起，他把它们仔细地分离开，梳理好，再抬起他的头，问：“你想让我怎么做？”

我想让你碰我。帕拉德想。我想让你继续触碰，用温热的而不是冰凉的双手抚摸我。我想让你进入我，占据我。我想让你陪我玩，留下来，永远留在我身边。我想和你一起整理好那些花草，我一个人怎么办得到呢？我想…想要你还活着。

“你为什么不带我走呢？”

他最终选择了最任性的一个，哽咽着哀求他。如果现在不说出口，以后可能都没有机会了。他不想要所谓的永恒的生命，不想成为什么完全体。他和宿主，帕拉德和宝生永梦在一起才是完整的，永梦离去后他怎么可能会是什么“完全体”呢？

这是幻觉、梦境，抑或是永梦在他的数据里的残留部分？面前的人是真实地存在的吗？帕拉德忽然意识到，永梦用了几乎一生的时间教导他人类的生命是怎么一回事，可他依旧无法理解。在宿主的躯体里为他昼夜不免的日子里，他无意中错过了最好的离别时间，现在他已经再也无法死去了。

“…帕拉德，你知道那是不可能的。我已经…”

“我知道…我都知道。你已经死了，我死不了了，那现在是谁正在触碰我呢？”

“是我。”

他们相视而笑，磨蹭鼻尖和额头，把身心全部交给对方。什么都不重要了，重要的是当下，只要热度和心脏的跃动还存在。

“永梦，干我。”

他们年轻时也曾嘲笑过那些声称把每一次做爱都当成最后一次的热恋中的情人，帕拉德从数据库中调出了所有当时的情景，发现他从未设想过真的会有这么一天。

帕拉德褪下所有的衣物，把自己完整地展现在宿主面前。永梦顺着他的腰线往下抚摸，越过胯骨，揉捏窄瘦精练的臀部。帕拉德顺着他的动作扭动腰肢，他太久没有这么做了，难免有些生疏，但很快，流淌在血液里的契合让他们掌握了彼此的节奏。帕拉德犹豫着把手掌撑在永梦的胸口，他害怕感受不到已亡人的心跳，害怕当他发现他的心的死寂时，他的幻影便会离开他。但他没有，帕拉德感受到了手心下方跳动的生命，就像他真的还活着一样，他不知道那是他自欺欺人的错觉，还是真实的存在。

没等他继续往下想，永梦侧身打开床头柜，从老地方摸出一瓶润滑液，和几片避孕套。帕拉德把那些避孕套夺走，全部丢到了床下。

“至少给我留一点东西吧？”

永梦无奈地耸耸肩，打开瓶盖，挤了一些膏状的半液体在手指上，扶着病毒的腰插了进去。曾经无数次交媚的穴道久违地进入了外物，帕拉德咬着嘴唇，担心自己在分离了许久的恋人面前显得太丢人。青年的医生只是笑了笑，拍拍他忍耐得过于用力以至于青筋凸起的手臂，小幅度地按压从四周纠缠上来的穴肉，帮着他放松和接受异物。

硬得发胀有些生疼的性器靠在一起互相取悦，从顶端冒出晶莹的前液打湿了彼此，在逐渐昏暗下来的光线中反射出透亮淫靡的光泽。帕拉德抓住两人的柱体撸动，他熟知与他共度了一生的爱人的一切，包括他的敏感部位，和他钟意的做爱方式。他微微张口呼吸粘稠的空气，二人散发出的甜腻的荷尔蒙在暧昧的暖光中涌动，毫无阻碍地冲刷他的数据。他俯下身子，用空闲的手插进宿主的发间索吻。后穴的手指在润滑剂和肠液的作用下顺利地增加到了三根，有意无意地戳弄按压敏感点。粘腻的水声逐渐增大，被设置得仿真到了过分的程度的窒息感逼迫帕拉德离开他日思夜想的柔软的双唇，永梦的嘴唇比他的要厚，无论是接吻还是普通的触碰都是无比的享受。

“你还记得我们第一次接吻吗？”

“那都是四五十年前的事了吧，怎么突然提这个？”

“没什么，就是想起那次你咬到了我的舌头。”

他们笑起来，永梦开玩笑似地咬了一下帕拉德的下唇，同时抽出后穴中的手指，把淫靡湿滑的液体擦在病毒的小腹。bugster不会忘记任何事，曾经发生的一切都像是上一秒，他可以随时随地调取任何一刻的记忆。可人类不能，随着年龄的增长，他们经历的越多，永梦遗忘的也就越多，到最后的时候，他几乎只记得青年时的故交了，看到蛋糕店里摆放的草莓蛋糕时，他会想多买一份送给已经离去的天才外科医生；看见摩托车时会问浪迹天涯的退休法医在哪里；看见孩子们拿着玩具枪互相射击，会模仿沉入地底的开业医生，手指做出射击的动作；走到已经被改为写字楼的幻梦大楼，会站定沉思片刻。每次他提出疑问时，帕拉德都会耐心解答，幸好他从未忘记过常伴左右的病毒，不然向他解释体内另一个声音的存在定会成为一件难事。那都是四五十年前的事了，人类的时间怎么会过得这么快呢？

“帕拉德？”

“嗯？啊，我走神了吗。”

“你有点发呆，没事吧？”

“没事，就是想到了以前的事…”

帕拉德感到鼻头一酸，抬起头咽回在眼眶里打转的泪水。永梦坐起身来拥抱他，轻轻地拍打他的后背：“不要再想了，过去的事就让它们过去吧。”

怎么可以就让它们过去呢？那些事都是真实存在着的，存在于他的记忆里，存在于他的数据中，把他塑造成现在的自己，那些甜蜜的酸涩的痛苦的回忆，逐渐成为了一个人独享的电影，在仿造人类设计的逻辑回路中发酵成为鸩酒。

“帕拉德，看着我。”

永梦轻轻地拍打帕拉德的脸颊让他回过神来，认真而柔和地看着他的眼睛。

“说出我的名字，全名。”

“永梦……宝生…永梦。”

“你面前的是谁？”

“…永梦。”

永梦在病毒的额头上落下一个吻。

“现在只要在乎现在，好吗？”

积攒了数年的泪水终究是决堤了，只要面前的人还存在于眼前一分钟，一秒，一瞬，帕拉德下定决心，他要用整副身心来爱他。

“我要进去了，可以吗？”

他几乎从未遗忘进入正题前的询问，就算他可以感知半身的思维和感受，他也不会不征求同意就进入。

“永梦，让我来。”

帕拉德推着永梦的肩膀将他放倒在床上，永梦看得出他干渴了数年的身体早已按耐不住，遂随他去了，只是习惯性地扶着他的腰作为保险措施。帕拉德扶着永梦的完全勃发的性器抵在穴口，一点一点地往下坐。坚硬的阳具撑开柔软的内穴，食髓知味的身体回忆起了曾经的快感，越发积极地吸允入侵者，邀请它前往更深处。摩擦过敏感点时，帕拉德仰起头，漏出一声高昂的呻吟。此时性器还有一半露在外面，帕拉德轻喘了几下便继续往深处吸允。温热柔软的穴肉不住地纠缠柱体，永梦难以抑制掐住凸出的胯骨的手，想要一口气捅入最深处，让毫无防备的病毒失声尖叫。但这次，他想要弥补被自己的任性独自留下的病毒的痛苦。

“慢慢来，放松一点。”

永梦牵起帕拉德的手，与他十指相扣，抚摸揉捏覆上了一层薄汗的手背。帕拉德稳住重心后继续往下坐，柱体碾压带来的快感刺激得连脚趾都缩紧，久违的被填满的充实感让他忍不住笑出声，还没有全部进入便开始扭动腰杆小幅度地抽插。

“永梦…啊啊，永梦……”

被呼唤的人牵着被情欲冲昏头脑的病毒的手放在脸边亲吻：“怎么了？”

“永梦，快点进来…干我…我好想你……”

话音未落，天旋地转，帕拉德险些咬到自己的舌头，还没有看清究竟发生了什么，只知道体内的性器突然顶到了久未开扩到的深处。帕拉德在一片白雾之中无意识地抚上自己的性器，射出了积攒许久的精液，随后失去了力气软趴趴地瘫在凌乱的被单上任由永梦摆布。

“还好吗？”

迷迷糊糊地，帕拉德听见永梦在呼唤他，耳边传来湿热的气息，弄得他的耳根痒痒的。他扭过头，贴上宿主的嘴唇摩擦：“我没事，快点继续吧。”

掐在腰上的手力度陡然增大，帕拉德将双腿缠在宿主的腰上，脚趾在脊背上难耐地磨蹭。不适期过去后涌来的是更为强烈的欲望，永梦将完全勃发的性器插入最深处，激起帕拉德不断的呻吟和颤抖。相扣的手指几乎要把对方的手背挠出血痕，激烈的水声在房间内回荡，天色逐渐昏暗了下去，最后一抹艳红的余晖打在二人赤裸的躯体上，逆光的阴影则是如深海一般不见底的蓝。帕拉德发觉自己正踩在生与死的界限上，而身上人一如既往温柔的注视让这一切都变得模糊了。

“我也很想你。”

永梦松开帕拉德的双手，沿着精干的躯体线条往下抚摸，一只留在胸口把玩娇小的乳尖，另一只顺着腹肌的轮廓，滑过人鱼线，掠过细卷的丛林握住不时抖动的性器。帕拉德附和着他的动作扭动身躯，同时抬起手抚摸来自遥远的过去的，永梦最为健壮美丽的时期的躯体，软硬适中的肌肉、鼓动的脉搏、情热的温度和胸腔中跳动的心脏，差点就让他相信这是真实的存在。

“永梦…哈啊……我好想你，我爱你…”

“我也爱你，帕拉德。”

“我…呜……你不要离开我，求你了…”

“…没事的，一切都会过去。”

快感带来的情热和刺激让帕拉德的情绪异常地敏感，一想到结束后宿主可能会永远地离他而去，他忍不住地震颤、哭泣，攀上爱人的肩膀祈求他不要离开。

“不，不要了，停下！我不想…我不想你走，多陪我一会，永梦……”

永梦似乎是预料到了他的所有举动和想法，平和好呼吸，抱住不住地抽泣的病毒，就像安慰不想离开父母独自住院的孩子，下体抽插的频率和幅度都放缓减小，仍然精准地碾过带给他升天般的快感的软肉。

“嘘…没事了，帕拉德，看着我。”

帕拉德顺从地抬起头，光线已经全部消失了，路灯还没有亮起，这种程度不足以阻碍bugster的视觉，他看见了年轻的医生包裹在黑暗中的暖阳般的笑容。

“永梦，你要走了吗？”

他的声音平稳下来，眼泪却依然不停地滑落，情欲和快感与莫大的悲伤夹击得他快要发了疯，他只能更紧地拥抱宿主，与他靠得更近一些，抚遍他全身的肌肤，意图把这种触感永远地刻在记忆库中，似乎这样做他就不会真正地“死亡”，而是永远地活在他的身体里。

“嗯，我要走了，去很远的地方，你会想我吗？”

“别用哄小孩的话对付我！…我当然会想啊，我想死你了……

“没有你我都不知道怎么办，那些花，那些草，它们都死了，我救不回它们…”

“你可以买新的回来，从种子开始，培育它们，它们会长成很漂亮的一片花园的。”

那不一样。帕拉德想。他不住地流泪，想尽办法祈求宿主留下、留在他身边。那不一样，他会买来新的植物，重新开始，从种子开始，用新的生命包裹住他们的回忆，可是，新的生命也会离去，最终永远只会剩下他自己。

“你带我走吧，永梦，没有你的话，我没办法一个人活下去了。”

永梦垂下眼眸，细密的睫毛在帕拉德的脸颊边煽动，他隐约感受到了一丝湿润的触感。

他没有开口，可帕拉德知道，答案是不可能的，他无法下手夺去任何人的生命，甚至包括他自己的，也是由帕拉德下手斩断。

“永梦，你让我杀死你的时候，知道我会为此后悔一生吗？”

永梦沉默了许久，他的动作放缓了，房间里一度只剩下小幅度抽插的水声和抽泣声。

“我知道，”他最终开口了，用干裂的嘴唇贴上帕拉德的双唇摩挲，“所以我想来补偿你，你会原谅我的任性吗？”

他知道他那时有多么痛苦，就算他不动手，他也迟早会死去，并且离去得毫无尊严，他会经历无数次以破坏他的内脏为前提的抢救，会在思维极不清晰的时候胡言乱语，会被浑身插满管子，求生不得求死不能。体面地、自愿地死在他的手下是他最后的愿望。

满足这一愿望的人，必定会在日后无数次回忆中后悔莫及。永梦知道这一点。

可如果为了自己的私欲，让永梦生命的最后一程走得充满痛苦和折磨……帕拉德想，他可能会更为悔恨。

“不…任性的是我。”

帕拉德回应了宿主的索取，伸出湿润的舌头舔舐他的唇齿，永梦从甜蜜的津液中尝到了一丝咸涩的滋味，那是他的泪水，不舍和依恋始终盘踞在理智之上。

“永梦，你怕死吗？”

“怕啊，非常怕。”

“那…你‘死’了以后，是去了那片海吗？”

帕拉德说的是那片幽暗的深海，他和宿主有过同样的死亡感受，被抛弃在海底，无论如何挣扎都只有下坠，不停地下坠，被海水的压力压迫内脏，无声地爆炸、破裂，完整的外表下已不见生命的脉搏。

“是啊，我去了。不过这次它没有那么可怕了。”

“那是什么意思？”

“它很平静，接纳了我。缓缓下沉的过程中，我看见了很多人，他们都从我旁边经过，离我远去了。

“最后的时刻，我就像在一个电视机前，屏幕缓缓地后退、缩小，我知道这部漫长的电影快要结束了。

“最后的最后，我看见的是你。”

“我？”

“对，陪我到最后的人是你。”

永梦抹去了帕拉德脸上的泪水，扯出一个笑容：

“谢谢你。”

他把恋人的腿架在肩膀上，亲吻绷紧颤动的脚背，一直吻到脚踝和小腿。他逐渐加大加快了抽插的幅度和频率，像是要把自己刻印在他的身体深处。

帕拉德哭叫着呼唤他的挚爱的名字，不断地索吻，撸动欲望难耐的性器，他的逻辑链条断了，本应清晰理智的思维被搅成混乱的一团。

“你…咳啊……他妈的，快点给我滚吧，为什么要回来…”

“嗯。”

“呜呜…不要，对不起永梦，不要离开我……”

“嗯。”

“永梦，永梦，永梦……”

“我在。”

“你不在了！是我杀了你…”

“是我让你这么做的，你没有错，帕拉德，没事的，一切都会好起来。”

“一切都……哈啊……不会…他妈的好起来……”

“你会做到的。”

“没有你…我要怎么办……永梦，带我走吧……”

病毒的混乱的话语，被医生逐个轻轻地接住，柔和地接纳了。永梦在帕拉德的脸上落下一个个细密的吻，他终究会原谅他的，重要的是让他原谅他自己。

“永梦，我爱你，我好爱你。”

“我也爱你，帕拉德。”

他们重复着述说着说不完的爱意，身体交融带来的心灵共振让他们的精神交融在一起，永梦感知到了帕拉德的自责和悲伤，帕拉德感知到了永梦的释然和感激。

最后的最后，他们彻底地理解了彼此。

他们同时释放，宿主的遗传物质溢满穴道的一刹那帕拉德失去了意识，只听见了带着泣声的告别，感受到了无比温暖的拥抱。

当他再次睁开眼睛时，清晨的日光已经飘洒在了整个房间，白色的浮尘在一缕缕的光线中上下跃动，他发觉自己是赤裸的，唇齿间和身体仍然留有宿主的温度。

他抱着膝盖大哭，因为他的挚爱，他一直以来认定的自我存在的意义所在，已经真正地离去了。

在第三声欢快的鸟鸣响起时，他跌跌撞撞地爬下床，裹着床单走到枯萎的回忆墙前。

他抚摸一张张发黄的相片，和一个个腐朽的相框。他会像永梦说的那样，购置新的植物，让他们的回忆重新鲜活起来，或许这堵回忆墙上的照片会继续增加，他会为它增添新的活力。

从三年前，永梦同意让帕拉德住在自己体内保护自己时，他就开始了与帕拉德的漫长的告别。帕拉德忽然明白了，昨夜的那场梦一般的性爱是他送给他的最后的礼物，也是这场漫长的告别的最后的句号。

他走到窗边，看着窗外探出的新鲜的嫩芽。每一刻都有生命在诞生，他想，每一刻都有生命在死去。

永梦给了自己自由，也给了帕拉德自由

他仍然能感受到永梦抱他后留下的余温。

他会重新开始，不管这有多难。

“谢谢你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 推歌bot提醒您：看完文记得听歌


End file.
